1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for detecting and displaying the position of components of vehicle couplings, in particular, fifth-wheel couplings. The invention also relates to an arrangement of such a device on the exterior of fifth-wheel couplings or of displacement devices of a fifth-wheel coupling.
2. Description of Related Art
From DE 102 41 904 A1, a device for displaying the closure state of a fifth-wheel coupling is known, wherein a first sensor is arranged in the area of the receptacle opening of the fifth-wheel coupling and detects the kingpin and a second sensor comprises a magnetically sensitive sensor, which interacts with a magnet mounted on an operating lever, wherein the two sensors rely on different actuating mechanisms. These sensors are connected to a display unit in the driver's cab of the semi-trailer tractor truck.
The signal transmission, as well as the power supply for the sensors, is usually realized via cable sets and the signal evaluation is realized via corresponding control electronics. The installation expense for such systems is large and often stands in poor relationship to the achieved effect, which hinders greater circulating use of these systems for desirable safety equipment.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,420 B2, a displacement device for fifth-wheel couplings is known, which has two guide rails with toothed racks, on which a carriage carrying the fifth-wheel coupling is supported so that it can be displaced. A locking device with blocking parts engaging in the toothed racks is arranged on the carriage. One of the blocking parts is connected to an opening lever, which, in turn, can be connected to an actuation device, e.g., a pull lever, for manual actuation. In this known displacement device, it is also necessary for the driver to visually inspect the proper locking of the carriage before he drives away.
Independent of the presence of display devices in the driver's cab, the driver must perform a visual inspection of the vehicle, the fifth-wheel coupling, the closing device, etc. before beginning to drive.
Usually, mechanical closure displays are used, which can be easy or hard to read according to their construction and the lighting conditions. This can make the vehicle check significantly more difficult before starting the drive and in the extreme case can even lead to incorrect coupling.
Therefore, the problem of the invention is to present a device for detecting and displaying the position of components of vehicle couplings, which makes a visual inspection of these components easier.